<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>center of the universe by honeyama</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684573">center of the universe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama'>honeyama</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bokuaka week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BokuAka Week 2020, Established Relationship, M/M, florist!akaashi, matching tattoos, tattoo artist!bokuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25684573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>akaashi and bokuto get matching tattoos</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bokuaka week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>center of the universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 3: florist/tattoo au, firsts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi was finishing wrapping up a bouquet for a customer when Bokuto waltzed in the flower shop with a bright smile on his face. When the customer left with their bouquet, Bokuto went around the counter Akaashi was behind and gave him a hug.</p><p>”Haven’t seen you in forever.” Bokuto sighed, his voice slightly muffled by Akaashi’s neck. The florist softly laughed and rubbed the tattoo artist’s back.</p><p>”It’s only been a couple hours, Bokuto. Plus the tattoo shop is only across from here. You can see me through the window.” Akaashi replied, still rubbing the sad man’s back.</p><p>Bokuto shook his head. “A couple hours too long, ‘Kaashi. And I like seeing you from up close. You’re pretty.” He placed a kiss on his boyfriend’s neck before he took a small step back to look at his pretty face. </p><p>They stared into each other’s eyes for a while until Bokuto gently kissed Akaashi’s nose. </p><p>“I have a wild idea.” Bokuto suddenly announced. </p><p>“Your ideas are always wild.” </p><p>“Yeah well, this one is even wilder. Would you want to get matching tattoos?” </p><p>Akaashi blinked. Of course he wanted matching tattoos with Bokuto, but what if something happened between them? What design would he even want? </p><p>“What?” Akaashi blurted out dumbly. He mentally face palmed himself.</p><p>”You can say no of course! But, it could be anything, not our names because that’s basic and lame.” Bokuto continued as he took Akaashi’s hand in his.</p><p>Akaashi agreed.</p><p>—</p><p>“I was thinking something space themed,” Bokuto started. “I didn’t say you were my world for nothing.”</p><p>Akaashi’s heart fluttered when he remembered the time Bokuto had said that. He said it when they were out stargazing one night when they couldn’t sleep and were drunk off drowsiness. He had said that before he had confessed his feelings. Akaashi would never forget. </p><p>“I think that would be great, Bokuto.” Akaashi kissed his cheek and Bokuto flushed fiercely. He started to sketch something out on paper with Akaashi watching. </p><p>They settled on a simple, small, galaxy. A planet surrounded by stars. It was small yet beautiful. </p><p>When it was decided, Bokuto had Akaashi seated and Bokuto set up his tools and ink. </p><p>Akaashi had picked a place where it can be shown, so it was on the inside of his arm, right above the crease where the elbow is. </p><p>“It won’t hurt much. If it does, you can yell at me all you want and I’ll cook dinner tonight.” Bokuto said before he pressed the needle to Akaashi’s skin.</p><p>”Maybe I’ll fake it so you can cook dinner, I’m a great actor.” </p><p>Bokuto snorted and started on the black and white tattoo.</p><p>He was right, it didn’t hurt much since he had a high pain tolerance. It was cute to see Bokuto’s tongue peeking out the corner of his mouth out of concentration. </p><p>When it was done, Bokuto gingerly wrapped the area and kissed it softly. </p><p>The design looked amazing on paper and even better on skin. Bokuto really was talented and Akaashi would never forget that. </p><p>“It looks beautiful, Bokuto. Thank you.” Akaashi kissed him softly then leaned back on the chair he was seated on. “It didn’t hurt at all, and I was considering faking it for dinner but I wouldn’t put you through all the trouble.”</p><p>”Thank you, I would’ve burned it.” Bokuto laughed then cleaned up. “You know, if you knew how to do tattoos I would consider you tattooing me but you don’t so I will not risk it.” </p><p>“Good, I would’ve fucked it up.” </p><p>“I will be tattooing myself.” Bokuto said proudly, a cute grin on his face.</p><p>Akaashi almost choked on his spit. “Wait what? That’s dangerous.”</p><p>”No it’s not, I’ve done it before.” He said calmly. “I’m gonna do it horizontally on my arm so it’s pretty easy.” </p><p>“Oh my god you’re serious.” Akaashi groaned. His boyfriend could be so stupid sometimes but it was incredibly endearing. </p><p>“Of course! Don’t worry, ‘Kaashi! It will be fine. Don’t worry your pretty head about it.” </p><p>It turned out to be fine much to Akaashi’s surprise. He now learned to never underestimate Bokuto ever again. He was full of surprises; never a dull moment with Bokuto Koutarou.</p><p>Once the tattoo was wrapped as well, Akaashi placed a kiss on it, just like when Bokuto kissed his.</p><p>”I never thought you would’ve agreed to this.” The artist said, almost in disbelief.</p><p>”I will do anything with you and for you.” Akaashi kissed his cheek again and looked at his boyfriend in the eyes. “You look like you’re about to cry?”</p><p>”Yeah, I’m just so happy. I love you so much, Keiji.” </p><p>Akaashi huffed a small laugh. “I love you too, Bo.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again short i’m sorry 😭 i have like no time but anything for bokuaka</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>